Rules and Regulations
Complete Summarised Rules * Uploading and posting of images are only to be done by official designers or staffs * Seek approval from admins before using templates on articles. * Do NOT use profanity beyond "darn". * Do NOT attack other people. * Do NOT vandalize. Editing Rules * If you are not sure about how to edit and what to edit, there is a provided a guideline for you available here. Image Policy * Uploading of images regarding announcements/events are PROHIBITED ** Only official designers or staffs are allowed to upload and edit images. ** Once uploaded, you cannot rename the file, so it must be renamed BEFORE uploading it. * Please only upload pictures that will be used in articles where appropriate, or on your own pages. Inappropriately named or unused images can and will be either renamed or deleted without warning. * Please do not upload duplicates of images that are already on the Wikia. All song album art, announcement art, and character designs are already present on the Wikia. If you intend to use one of these images for your own user page, please find the existing file and use it instead of uploading a duplicate. * STRICTLY NO FANART IN ARTICLES. Any fanart that violates this rule will be deleted from the wiki. Template Creation Since templates have the power to affect everything globally on a Wikia, this policy was made to ensure the accuracy, integrity, and simplicity along with the details of a template. Here are the policies: # New templates are updated according to new releases that could be found in the page # Template Posting Rules: #* If you want to post it on an article page, you need to get permission from an Admin by asking them to review your template. Any template that is under review (assessment session) or has not been reviewed is not allowed to be posted on article pages. #* If you want to make an original template for a page you may inform the admins through their given contacts, making a template without permission from the editors or admins will result to an automatic ban. Article Creation Making new articles is one of the factors that form the wikia. # Making a new article would be an Admin's job; unless given the permission to create one. # Article Posting Rules: #* If you want to edit any available Article, you may edit them but they must be reviewed right after you edit them, anything that may contain profanity, fake information and unofficial announcements will be removed. #* Duplication of an article will be removed. Special Rules Special Rules are rules that apply to the entire Hime Kaizen Wiki. Profanity In accordance with the Wikia Terms of Use, users may not "post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct". As such, our site is to be kept strictly PG, and no profanity is allowed in any of the areas, including but not limited to the Chat, Forums, Articles, and personal pages such as Profile Pages and Message Walls. We will allow words up to a certain level such as "darn" if you really need to express yourself vehemently, but not anything beyond. Vandalism We do not tolerate any kind of vandalism. Performing acts of vandalism, no matter how minor they are. ''Note: For serious cases, the ban might become a permanent ban which lasts forever (indefinite ban).'' Although we decided to implement this type of warning before fully banning someone, there are some special conditions which are worth an instant full ban.